


Long Beautiful Hair

by Crossover_Chick



Category: American McGee's Alice, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Chick/pseuds/Crossover_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor thinks one of his favorite things about Alice is how she wears her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Beautiful Hair

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, it's my headcanon that Victor really likes long hair on girls. Also I think the image of him brushing Alice's hair for her in the mornings is cute. Written prior to "Alice: Madness Returns."

Of all the things Victor liked about Alice, he thought he liked one of her little rebellions against society’s expectations of her the most. Specifically, he liked the fact that she absolutely refused to wear her hair up in a bun. Most people found her preference for wearing her hair long and loose around her shoulders to be somewhat scandalous – but Victor loved it. He’d never admitted it to anyone, but he absolutely loved long hair on women. He found it quite becoming. And the feel of the strands between his fingers, especially just after a thorough brushing, was – he didn’t know how to describe it. All he knew is that he couldn’t get enough of it.

He was a bit shy about telling all this to Alice, of course. He was content to consider himself lucky that her preferences for her hair happened to match his. But when Alice smiled at him one morning and handed him her hairbrush, he realized she knew, and understood.

It would be six months before she brushed her own hair again.


End file.
